


Saudabe

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling-ish Toby if you squint, F/M, Jim/Claire/Toby if you look, Longing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Jim, Other, Suddenly claire has doubts, Toby too, nicknames abound, she doesn't want to but she has them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: Jim's been gone only for eight days. Claire believes he'll come back to them. But a night of dealing with goblins brings back memories and makes her miss him even more.





	Saudabe

It had been a week and one day since Jim had left for the Darklands. Eight days that felt like they were a week onto themselves while going by in a blink of an eye. School was a soul draining ordeal, thanking people for their support of the 'Save James Lake' fundraiser. Dealing with the calls in Troll Market was welcome relief, allowing her to get back into the feel of things. And feel like maybe, if she looked over, Jim would be there, safe and sound.

It was on one of these missions that she had been hit particularly hard by longing.

They had been finishing up a call regarding a small colony of goblins, and for some reason Claire had been hit by nostalgia. Her mind flew back to the night when she had first been introduce to the world of trolls. When Jim had saved her from the ire of a goblin pack that was hellbent on her death.

She must've stalled, because the next thing she knew, she had a face full of angry goblin. She let out a scream of surprise and managed to quickly throw it off. It hissed at her, and made to launch itself at her again, only for Toby's warhammer to come down on it and make it a useless pile of goo.

His brows were furrowed in concern and his eyes almost glowed a brighter green with it.

“You okay there, Shadowdancer?”

Claire shook off her fright, and nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine Tobes. Let's just finish this mission already.”

He nodded and they followed Draal's lead, eventually driving the remaining goblins away. The two teenagers bid Draal adieu and went on their way after Toby gave his weapon to the blue troll for safe keeping in Troll Market.

They were mostly silent as they made their way to Toby's house, and Claire felt her heart aching. She missed Jim. She really did. The only comfort they had regarding his status was the fact that the amulet hadn't called out to anyone yet. And that left a lot open to interpretation.

“So what's bugging you?” Toby asked suddenly.

“Huh? O-oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it...” She hastily replied, not wanting to worry him.

However, she glanced toward him as he failed to answer and saw him looking at her intently, concern still making his eyes burn.

“It's about Jim, isn't it?”

She felt her heart sputter with surprise about how deadpan he seemed, and then it swelled with gratitude that he was so perceptive.

“...Yeah. That goblin business just now brought back some memories from when I got dragged into this whole business.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Made me realize how much I miss him too.”

“Yeah...”

“It kinda hurt that he went without us, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, it really does...” He sighed heavily.

They lapsed into silence again and eventually they were in front of Toby's house. They lingering in the front together, looking over at the Lake house. The lights were all off, since Toby had already made it seem like Jim was asleep, but they were both looking up at the second story window.

They sighed in unison and turned back towards Toby's house. The living room let out blue tinted light, and Toby's room light was on, no doubt due to whatever antics Gnome Chompsky was up too.

“Do you think he'll come back?” She asked suddenly, still wallowing in the sudden worry that had overcome her that evening.

“Of course. He has to, right?” Toby replied, but she could still hear the fear in his voice.

She turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were silver with fearful tears over the thought of Jim not coming back to them. She watched her vision blur and knew she had to be thinking of crying too. She managed to spot a tear slip and she reached out to wipe it away without a second thought. He pressed his face into her hand slightly and she smiled at him, making him smile in return.

“Of course he does.” She said softly.

Then she leaned down slightly and put her arms around him in a hug. His arms wrapped around her in turn, and she found herself surprised with the strength behind it. But she smiled, felt a few tears escape, and returned the squeeze. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it couldn't have been more then a few moments.

Finally they pulled away, and Claire reached out again to wipe away tear tracks. Toby raised his hand to do the same for her, before paused and starting to withdraw his hand. She caught his hand and put on her cheek, taking comfort in the skin-on-skin contact. They shared a smile and withdrew their hands, both wishing that Jim was there with them again.

“Thanks for that, Claire-bear.”

She gave him a false glare, but found herself smiling again, no matter how much she didn't want to.

“No problem, Tobes. Thanks to you too.”

Toby glanced to his house and to her again. “Well, I'll see you tomorrow okay?”

“See you tomorrow.” She affirmed.

He smiled one last time and went inside. Once he was gone, she pulled out the hilt of her staff, and watched the petrified wood spring out, before watching it darken as she felt the magic of the staff feed off her worry.

She dove through her portal and stepped into the comforting familiarity of her room. She shoved the staff back into her bag. Then she shrugged it off, along with her jacket, and flopped onto her bed, pulling out her phone and bringing up her camera roll.

She flipped through it until she came to a picture of Jim, smiling at something Toby was doing off screen. She knew because they had been in the park one day and Toby was raving about one of his games, comically explosive and exaggerating at almost every turn. She had seen that smile, watched the constant tension leak from his shoulders, and knew she had to save it before his walls rose again and he was constantly looking over his shoulder.

She sighed heavily, still struggling to let go of the gnawing fear.

“Jim, if you die, I'm going to kill you.” She said softly.

She stared at the picture a few more moments, before sighed once more, and putting her phone on her bed side.

It had only been eight days. He was okay. He had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I'm sorry this took so long! My muse had turned their attention else where for the longest time!  
> I had originally thought of setting this up on Claire's end of S1E13, but it just wouldn't go. And sorry it's so short!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
